Chains and Pitch
by Swerve.ShitHappens
Summary: I don't even know anymore. Just a dirty one-shot I wrote about Pitch and an OC character.


I woke up, chained to a brick wall. My shirt was ripped open at the chest, exposing my c-cup breasts. My pitch-black hair fell in messy chunks in my face. I looked around and at the floor. Body fluids were everywhere. My pants were ripped open. I gulped, not remembering a thing of what had happened to me.

The metal doors opened. A man with dark hair came in, his skin was gray and his eyes were bright yellow.

"Pitch!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Help me out! I don't know what's going on!"

He got on his knees infront of me and kissed my lips. I didn't back away. I felt his hands roaming through my naked body. I pulled away. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You look so . . ." Pitch started and took off his robe. He was completely naked. His manhood was erected, a full eleven inches. I've seen it before, when he got an infection from a cut on his leg and he couldn't move, and I had to wash his pants, meaning that I had to take them off.

"Pitch, no. Please get me out of here."

"This'll be unforgettable."

He grabbed my hips and pulled up to stand, he stood up, too. My breath came in stutters. Pitch grabbed my legs and lifted them, wrapping me around his waist. I felt his manhood at my opening. I shook my head. "Pitch. ." I started. But it was too late to speak. He had already pushed himself into me. I let out a noise that was mixed between a scream and a moan. He kept at me, first going slow and once he heard me moaning, he went faster. I moaned louder, feeling my insides scream with pleasure. Tears streamed down my cheeks, wanting him to stop. Pitch licked one of my nipples and put it in his mouth, I could feel his tongue roaming around my breast. I screamed. Pitch went faster. I screamed again.

"I love it when you scream," Pitch said breathlessly.

"Please stop, Pitch!"

He gave his thrusts more oomph, going deeper and quickening his pace. I screamed louder and Pitch crashed his lips onto mine, his tongue roaming the inside of my mouth. I moaned while he kissed me. Pitch stopped kissing my lips and went for my breasts again. I felt his manhood throbbing inside of me and my insides screamed with bliss. I could hear Pitch's moans getting louder. He was ready to let his hot seed out. His moans increased in volume as his thrusts became faster.

"I'm - - close," he moaned.

I had already passed my third orgasm with a moan-like scream. Pitch gave a few hard thrusts and he moaned, throwing his head onto my shoulder as he came. I felt his hot seed deep inside of me. I knew that he had impregnated me with his child. I panted, tears no longer coming out. My body spasmed with pleasure as Pitch took his throbbing manhood out of me. I slid to the ground, panting. Pitch came close to me and the head of his length was on my cheek.

"I know you want it," Pitch whispered, leaning a hand against the wall for support.

I held in a breath and grabbed his manhood, stroking it slowly. Pitch let out low moans. Hell, I'm already in this situation. There's no way of getting out of it unless Pitch is satisfied. I sighed in a stutter an grabbed his manhood with both of my hands, gripping it hard as I stroked it. I looked up, seeing Pitch shutting his eyes with pleasure. I looked at his length, it was throbbing, wanting more. I shoved Pitch's manhood in my mouth, he let out a loud moan as my tongue roamed around his length, mostly the head of it.

"Faster," Pitch moaned. "Damn, you're good."

I stroked faster and felt his length stiffen, ready to let out another load. I stopped. "What are you doing?" Pitch asked. "Keep going." I stood up, whispering, "Lie down," in his ear, and I pushed him onto the floor. I got ontop of him and positioned myself so my opening would be right ontop of his manhood. I slammed my opening on him, sending his manhood deep inside of me, we both moaned.

"FUCK!" Pitch exclaimed. "Feels. . so . . _good_!" He grabbed my rear end, all of it, in his massive hands, and slammed into me hard. My hands were on his muscular chest, supporting myself. He turned over, pushing me against the floor, so now he was ontop of me. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he moaned through gritted teeth. Pitch slammed his length inside of me harder than I'd ever experienced with him and I screamed in pleasure. He quickened his thrusts and grabbed my breasts, biting my nipples.

Pitch's moans were quickening and getting louder. My insides were now on over-load with pleasure. I screamed again and again, feeling Pitch's manhood getting harder. He deepened his thrusts, screaming.

"FUCK ME!" I found myself yelling. "FASTER!"

That's exactly what he did. He went faster than ever, screaming in pleasure. With one last, deep thrust, he screamed and collapsed on my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his dark hair. Pitch breathed hard and heavy, thrusting himself one last time, hearing me moan. He raised himself and licked my breasts.

"I'm the Nightmare King," he said in a wicked tone. "You better prepare yourself. Because I _never _get tired."_  
_


End file.
